Gong Joo xXx Princess
by xXKoreaNumber1RaccoonKanginXx
Summary: Super Junior is stuck in the country for a week with the newly debuted group, Princess. It's outrageous fun that brings laughs and bonding time for both groups. But is love boiling between some of them? LeetukxOC KanginxOC HankyungxOC SungminxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One - **_**The Beginning We Needed**

Their faces flashed on the screen. Like a blinding dream.

Solbi was first, the leader. She was the only non-Korean in the band, but you wouldn't be able to tell. She was Japanese, which left little difference between her and her other three group mates. She had long black hair, occasionally changing styles, and the brightest blue eyes. In this pictures, her eyes were lined with black eyeliner which still didn't make them look any less silver. Her hair was pulled back except for her layered bangs, her long locks still reaching mid-way down her back.

Next was Miyun, the second oldest to Solbi. She was Korean, with dark brown hair that was cute short and framed her cute face. She had brown eyes and a peace sign held up beside her cheek. Miyun was the cutie of the group, even cuter than the youngest.

After her was Nara, the jokester and all around bad-girl rapper. She had feisty green eyes and light brown hair that was hanging down to her shoulders. She had a smirk that could knock any guy off his feet and that aura about her that left them wondering if they should hit on her or if they'll get hit on themselves…literally.

Last was the maknae, Yuri. Even though Miyun was the cutest, Yuri came in a close second. She had black hair, long and straight and down to the bottom of her back. She had pink highlights that stuck out the most, making her blue eyes look like candy.

After her the group picture flashed on the screen along with their name, Princess, in Hangul and English. The words along the bottom were as follows: _"New Single: Gypsy Coming Soon!"_

Soon was an understatement.

"Well, now that I've worked my nerves up to a maximum, I think I'm going to go cry myself to sleep." Solbi said, yawning.

"Aww, uhnee!" Miyun jumped up to hug her. "Everything will be okay! It's got so much publicity, I'm 100% sure it'll go platinum.""You're dreaming." Solbi told her with a smile. "I'll be okay. But if I don't sleep soon, I'll probably fall asleep at the press conference."

XxxxxxxxX

_Next Day…_

Leetuk sat on the floor of the practice room the next day, along with the other 13 members of Super Junior. Across the room, the TV was turned on, but no one was paying attention.

"Hyung! Night night!" Kangin fell across Leetuk's lap, faking sleep.

"Eh! Off me! It's hot!" Leetuk laugh.

"So…tired…" Heechul panted, laid out across the floor.

"At least you don't have all this extra insulation!" Shindong told him.

"Uuuugh." Hankyung fell, facing the corner.

His eyes wandered up to the TV, slowly taking in the image of a press conference table and four girls and most likely their manager just arriving.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked the other members.

"Who?" Leetuk asked.

"Where's the remote?" Hankyung crawled over a few feet to where the remote laid on the floor.

He turned it up quickly.

"_How do you feel about your debut?_" One of the reporters asked on the TV.

"_We're excited to finally be able to put out a single and we hope our album will be a success as well._" One of them with the name Solbi said with a smile.

"_When are you expecting for your album to be released?_"

"_We're expecting the release date to be out around Christmas._" Said their manager.

"_Solbi-ishhi_, _many artists come out with a collaborated single soon after their debut. Are you planning to do this at any time to boost your popularity?_"

"_Ah, we aren't entirely sure. We may, we may not. You'll just have to see." _

"_Who is the youngest of the group?_" Another reporter asked.

"_Yuri-ishhi." _Nara said with a smile as she elbowed Yuri lightly.

"_Are you treated well as the youngest?_"

"_My uhnee's are my family. Even though they're not the sweetest-" _Yuri laughed as Miyun pouted fakely. "_-they're always the most supportive and loving. I love them dearly and they treat me better than many other people have._"

"_Are you saying that people such as the staff aren't supportive?_"

"_No, no, no." _Yuri's laugh was like bells. "_They're like my family as well."_

"_What about the other idols from your label? Such as Wonder Girls and 2PM?_"

"_Wonder Girls are like our role models. They've had so much success that they're advice is always welcome. 2PM has been so much help, as well. Nichkhun and Wooyoung have actually helped us during dance practices before." _

"_So do you think you might do a collaboration with one of those two?"_

"_We may. Like I said, you'll just have to see."_

"_Are any of you romantically interested in any of the members of 2PM?_"

The girls laughed.

Solbi answered.

"_They're all super cute, I'll give them that._ _But right now, we're just focusing on our success._"

"_So does that mean you're all single?"_

"_Yes." _Yuri nodded.

"_There's word that you'll soon all be staring on a TV reality show with another group. Would you mind confirming who that group is?" _

"_The group hasn't confirmed their appearance yet, so I'm afraid not." _Their manager said.

"_Which show will it be?" _

"_I also can't release that information. Due to the new release of Princess' new single, they'll be working hard on a new album for all their fans as well as this reality show. We hope they accomplish their dreams and succeed to the highest of their ability. That'll be all for today. Thank you." _

All the girls stood and bowed, chorusing thank you's as the camera's continued to flash.

Hankyung turned back to the group, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know there was going to be a new group coming out." Sungmin said.

"They're cute." Kangin smirked.

"I wonder what show they'll be-" Eunhyuk started.

"Shh!" Hankyung turned back and turned up the TV.

On the screen was an announcer.

"_And now, here's the world premiere of Princess' new single, Gypsy._"

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Woah…" Kyuhyun gawked. "That girl could sing. What was her name?"

"I can't remember." Yesung was practically wiping his drool up off the floor.

Kibum quickly retrieved his laptop. "Her name was Miyun."

"Who's the leader?" Leetuk asked.

"Solbi." Kibum answered.

"Her that other chick have some mad dance skills!" Shindong commented.

"Which other one? Nara or Yuri?" Kibum asked.

"Whichever one was rapping." Shindong said.

"Nara." Kibum said. "I wonder what show they'll be going on."

Almost like clockwork, their manager appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys." He said. "Break time?"

"Manager-hyung, did you hear about that new group?" Ryeowook asked. "They look pretty good."

"Which one?" He questioned.

"Princess." Siwon said.

"Ah, that's actually what I came to talk to you about." Their manager smiled.

Donghae and Eunhyuk exchanged interested looks.

"They'll be going on a reality show called, _Down To Earth _soon. They're be living out in the country for a week on a mountain in a two story cabin. They've asked if you could accompany them."

"Us?" Leetuk asked.

"Why us?" Siwon questioned.

"What about another girl group? Like Wonder Girls or SNSD?" Heechul asked.

"Their manager informed me that they'd asked SNSD and they're busy with their new album. Wonder Girls is on tour at the moment, so they obviously can't do it. 2NE1 is resting, so they said they'd rather not. That leaves either you or 2PM since Big Bang is in Japan at the moment."

"All of us or just a few?" Ryeowook asked.

"There's four rooms in the house, so I doubt it matters."

"When would this be?" Kibum asked.

"It'd be next week."

"So soon?" Siwon asked.

"They've been trying to contact me for a while, but I've been busy."

"I have a filming next week." Kibum said.

"I know. You don't have to go. Are there any volunteers?"

Leetuk, Hankyung, Eunhyuk and Donghae quickly raised their hands.

Their manager laughed at their eagerness.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"Come on, guys!" Leetuk encouraged. "How is they supposed to succeed if people don't know Super Junior's got their back?"

"Hyung…" Hankyung nudged Heechul. "Please?"

"Fine." Heechul raised his hand. "There will be a shower, right?"

"Of course."

"Don't have anything better to do anyways." He muttered.

"I'll go." Yesung said. "You guys couldn't survive without me."

"I'll go, too." Sungmin said.

"Kyuhyun, you should come." Leetuk said. "It'll be fun."

"I'll grace you guys with my presence as well." Kangin said, now laying across Eunhyuk instead of Leetuk.

"Shindong-hyung! Siwon-hyung!" Kyuhyun nudged Siwon. "You should come, too."

"No! Siwon will be the biggest brownnoser!" Heechul complained.

"I will not!" Siwon laughed.

"They're pretty! You'll instantly suck up." Heechul said.

"No, I-"

"Eh! No! Don't deny it." Heechul said, leaning back on Hankyung.

"I'll go." Shindong said. "So will Siwon." "So all but Kibum and Ryeowook?" The manager asked.

"Ryeowook?" Sungmin looked at him. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know…"

"It's only a week." Leetuk said.

"I guess…"

"Yay!" Leetuk clapped.

"Aw, now I feel left out…" Kibum frowned.

"Aww, hyung." Kyuhyun hugged him. "It's okay."

"We'll probably be regretting it in a few days." Kangin told him, patting his knee.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Hankyung asked.

"I can't cancel a filming." Kibum sighed then smiled. "Oh well. You guys have fun."

Leetuk ran and gave him a hug. "Love you."

Gong Joo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - Let's Go Camping! **_

"Wee-hoo!" Yuri clapped excitedly as she did her hair. "I'm so _excited!" _

"Of course you are." Nara yawned. "Only you can be so excited this early."

"Come on, Nara." Solbi laughed. "You gotta get hyped up. We're going to have to combat with Super Junior in a cuteness battle."

"Oh, I'm gonna win." Miyun beamed, putting on her cute face and throwing up a peace sign. "Sungmin-oppa has nothing on me."

"I don't know…" Yuri giggled.

Miyun stuck out her tongue.

"Come on." Solbi looked at her watch. "The bus will be here any minute."

"Will they already be on it?" Yuri asked.

"Yep." Solbi said.

"Yay!" Yuri jumped in a circle. "Let's go!"

Solbi rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Let's roll, ladies." She said as she walked out the door.

"Who do you think is the cutest?" Yuri asked as they all piled into the elevator, the camera man right behind them.

"Me?" Solbi asked, then shrugged. "I don't know.""I think Ryeowook's pretty cute." Yuri said. "Sungmin-ah is defiantly cute. Heechul-oppa's cute in his own way."

"Let's just settle on they're all _very _cute." Solbi said as the elevator dinged for the first floor.

As they walked into the lobby, the PD met them.

"I was just about to send for you." He said. "They're here."

"So are we." Nara smiled at him. "Let's meet them."

"Here, let him take your bags." The PD said. "Now, remember what I said before. You have to blend with them. You know, try to fit in. And, of course, be nice."

He threw Nara a look and she laughed, putting on her innocent face. "I'll draw smiley faces on their cheeks!"

The girls rolled their eyes and Solbi elbowed her. "Be _nice._"

"Yes, uhnee." Nara pouted.

"Alright, you're on." The PD motioned towards the door where a tour bus waited outside.

The girls handed over their bags and walked briskly out the door. They laughed when they saw 12 guys pressed up against the window to get a look at them.

Once they stepped onto bus, there was a loud cheering sound.

Solbi waved, Yuri jumping up behind her. Miyun giggled and Nara was resisting the urge to laugh.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Kangin jumped up. "I'm Korea Number-"

"Korea Number One Handsome Guy Kangin-oppa!" Yuri leapt to give him a hug.

"Ah! She knows my name!" Kangin laughed, then turned to give the other a members a mocking look.

Solbi and the rest of the girls took their seats among the SuJu members.

"So, what are your names?" Leetuk asked.

"I'm Solbi." Solbi bowed her head. "I'm almost 27. I'm Japanese, but I'm fluent in English and Korean as well."

"I'm Yuri!" Yuri waved frantically. "I'm the second awesomest maknae in the world! Nice to meet you!"

"Wait, who's the first?" Heechul asked.

"Kyuhyun-ah of course!" She laughed, smiling at him.

He grinned shyly.

"I'm Nara." Nara bowed her head. "I'm, sadly, the second best dancer in the group, behind Solbi. But only because she's been at it since she was six. I'm 23 years old and I like talking. A lot."

"Ahh! This is Kangin!" Leetuk pushed Kangin forward. "He speaks to hear his own voice!"

"I do not! Wait…no. Do I? Of course I do." Kangin said, grinning.

Nara laughed.

"I'm Miyun!" Miyun jumped on Nara's lap to steal attention. "I'm 2nd oldest and cute as a button! _Sarangae yo oppas!" _

She grinned cutely and they all just looked at her, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" She pouted.

"You look like a five year old, that's what's so funny." Nara said, putting her chin on her uhnee's shoulder.

Miyun beamed. "Really? Last time you said I looked six! Yay! I got younger!"

That only made them laugh more.

"So, who's the leader?" Leetuk asked.

"Solbi uhnee!" Yuri hugged her tightly. "Or more, umma!"

"Ek. _Yamete._ [Japanese for "stop"]" She grimaced. "I'm not your mother."

"Yes you are, _umma!" _Yuri smiled, kissing her cheek, then looked as if something dawned on her. "Wait…Where's Hankyung-oppa?"

"Oh, dear." Solbi rolled her eyes. "Here she goes."

Yuri looked around to where Hankyung was being laid on by Heechul. Again.

"Hankyung-oppa!" She jumped up and ran to squeeze in-between him and Siwon. "Hello, Siwon-oppa. Heechul-oppa. Hankyung-oppa! I need your help!"

"Ohhh…kay." He said with shifty eyes.

"Okay, so I've been studying Chinese, and I know I'm not so good at it, so I need your help." Yuri said.

"Ah." He said and then went on into a long monologue of Chinese.

When he was done, Yuri buried her face in her hands.

"I'm doomed." She sighed.

"Don't worry." Siwon said. "I didn't even understand that. Go _slower,_ hyung."

"Oh. Okay." He nodded. "Ngoh dik jung man min ji si Han Geng."

(_authors note: I'm not completely sure about my Chinese. I only studied it for a little while before switching to Japanese. This is as good as I can do._)

"Ah!" She nodded. "Okay, you just said that your Chinese name is Han Geng! Which I already knew…"

"That was too easy!" Heechul complained.

"You didn't even know what I said!" Hankyung laughed.

"Oh, Hankyung oppa!" Miyun said. "You did ballet, right?"

Hankyung nodded. "Ye."

"So did Yuri!" Nara said. "Solbi, of course did, as well. Because she's an over achiever."

"Ah, you're just jealous." Solbi smirked.

"What all _do _you do?" Heechul asked.

"I've done ballet, all 18 skills of Ninjutsu, break dancing and vocals." Solbi said. "It's not that much."

"She's holding back." Nara said.

"_All 18 skills of Ninjutsu?_" Sungmin gawked. "All 18? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Solbi sighed. "Really, it's not that much. I get bored, so I…learn stuff. Clean stuff. That stuff."

"Clean stuff?" Leetuk asked.

"She can't stand things being dirty." Miyun rolled her eyes. "She's just _weird!_"

"Do you cook?" Kangin asked.

"Her and Miyun are the best cooks. Ever. In the entire world." Nara said.

"Oh my _God_, the pat bing soo." Yuri practically drooled.

"Pat bing soo?" They all chorused.

"Ah!" Kangin and Leetuk knelt down in front of Solbi. "Will you marry me?"

Leetuk smiled and playfully pushed Kangin to the side.

"She won't marry you!" He laughed.

"You wanna fight?" Kangin said jokingly.

"You wanna marry me, right?" Yesung asked from behind her.

"Hey!" Kangin pushed him back. "Sneaky little brat!"

"Hyung, you're scaring her." Siwon said, touching Kangin's shoulder.

"See? See? What'd I tell you?" Heechul asked. "_Brownnoser._"

"I am not!" Siwon defended himself.

"Hmm, where's Kibum-oppa?" Yuri asked.

"He's filming this week." Heechul said. "He couldn't cancel or else he would've came."

"Aww." She frowned. "Kibummie-oppa!!!"

"Is he your favorite?" Hankyung asked.

She suddenly grew very quiet. "The ancient SuJu question has been asked, ladies."

"Sad, really." Nara sighed.

"We predicted it's arrival, but never knew it would occur so soon." Solbi shook her head sadly.

"It was nice while it lasted, my friends." Miyun lowered her head.

"What are you talking about?" Sungmin asked.

Nara leaded forward, as if sharing a scary story. "Legend is, every time any of the 13 members of Super Junior see a girl, they have to ask her _the question._"

"What's that?" Ryeowook asked.

"It's…" Nara began and then shivered. "I can't do it. Solbi, you say it."

"I can't say it!" Solbi objected. "Yuri you say it!"

"But-"

"Maknae!" Nara called and Yuri hushed up with a smirk.

"Alright…the question is…" She trailed off, gaining suspense. "_Who is your favorite?" _

The long, drawing silence suddenly got even more quiet. And then there was a burst of laughter.

All four girls turned back to where Leetuk was laughing. They all stared at him, wide-eyed for the longest time.

"Oh…my…" Solbi suddenly snickered. "That's so cute!"

All the girls began laughing and Leetuk was desperately trying to contain his laughter. Solbi and Nara were soon rolling around in the narrow hall of the bus. Solbi crawled half across the floor and hugged Leetuk's leg, trying to gain her balance.

"You're awesome!" She told him, which made him laugh even more.

"I'm at a loss for words." Heechul admitted. "I don't know what to do in this situation."

"Well, that's a first." Yesung said.

It took a while before the laughter died down.

Gong Joo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three - Hyperactive**_

"Are you cereal?" Miyun snickered. "Ha! You guys all have share one room!"

"WHAT?!" Twelve voices chorused.

"Joking." She giggled. "I'm so funny."

With that, she skipped into the house and left the twelve of them questioning her sanity.

"It's okay." Nara said, nodding towards the house. "The scariness fades once you get to know her."

"Pssh." Solbi scoffed. "Maybe for you. She still scares the hell outta me."

Solbi, Nara and Yuri made their way into the house to claim their dorm while the majority of Super Junior each looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Hyung, I'm scared." Kyuhyun held on tightly to Ryeowook's arm. "The short one is frightening."

"Aw, come on, you wimps." Kangin pushed them towards the door.

"Okay." Leeteuk said once they got inside. "We're dividing into two rooms. Six of us in one dorm, six in another. Each dorm has one bed, but we make it work."

"Wait, do _they _get their own dorm?" Heechul asked in his princess voice.

"Yes." Leeteuk nodded.

"It's so much easier to put four skinny girls on a bed then six macho guys!" He declared. "It's unfair."

Leeteuk rolled his eyes. _Typical Heechul_.

So he ignored him.

"Alright, in the first dorm is-" he pulled out a sheet of paper with their names written on it. "-Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Hankyung, Siwon and Sungmin. Second is Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Shindong, Heechul and myself."

He winced as he realized he was in the dorm with Heechul.

"And…" Leeteuk glanced at all of them and then ran up the stairs. "Leader gets first pick!"

"No fair!" Eunhyuk raced after him.

"Hey!" Hankyung ran after him, too.

"Mwahahaha!" Miyun laughed from the top of the stairs. "We already have the awesomest dorm so it doesn't matter!"

"Awww Miyun-ah." Leeteuk whined.

"What's wrong?" Solbi poked her head out the door of their dorm.

"You guys took the good dorm, that's what's wrong!" Sungmin called.

"How do you know?" Solbi asked. "Leeteuk-oppa, come here for a second!"

They all raised their eyebrows as he hesitantly walked over to the door. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside and slammed the door, locking Miyun out.

"Awww, unnie!" She whined, stomping her feet like a child. "I wanna know the secret."

She suddenly felt something hit the back of her head and she turned to find a little pink bunny plushy on the floor. She growled and lifted her gaze to Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah!" She yelled.

"What?" He grinned innocently.

"Don't give me that cute and innocent Sungminnie look!" She whined. "Why'd you hit me with a bunny?"

"I didn't." He lied, his expression changing to cutely shocked.

"I know it was you!" She stomped again. "Who else would carry around a pink bunny?"

"She's got a point…" Eunhyuk agreed.

Sungmin pouted innocently and shuffled up the stairs cutely.

"Miyunnie-shhi, I'm sorry." He hugged her and cuddled her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow and wiggled around uncomfortably.

"It…it's okay!" She blushed and pushed him away.

He put his hands behind his back and swayed, still grinning at her.

She took a step back towards the door, staring at the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile…_

"Listen, I told Miyun that this dorm was better, but I didn't let her see the other dorms." Solbi explained in a whisper to Leeteuk. "There's one with a balcony overlooking the river and another one with a full kitchen."

"Unlike Miyun, we're nice." Nara commented as she passed by them and walked towards the bedroom where Yuri was sitting on the bed, listening to her iPod.

Solbi rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Leeteuk asked.

"If Miyun had her way, she'd be the princess and her stuffed kitty would be the prince." Solbi laughed. "She's a sweet girl, but she can be a little…no, a lot, childish."

Leeteuk kind of smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks." He said, then looked around. "Wait…how'd you convince her that this dorm was better?"

Solbi sighed, then pointed her thumb towards the area where the couch was.

"TV." She sighed. "We're the only dorm with a TV."

"Ah." Leeteuk bit his lip. "I see."

He sighed, then he heard someone yelling outside the door.

"_Don't give me that cute and innocent Sungminnie look!" _

Solbi giggled. "She makes fun of it all the time, but melts when it's directed at her."

"What?" Leeteuk raised an eyebrow.

"She's obsessed with Sungmin-shhi." Solbi sighed. "They're like secret rivals. She wishes she was as cute as him."

"You think he's cute?" Leeteuk asked.

"It's kind of hard to deny it." Solbi rolled her eyes when she heard Miyun yelling something about a pink bunny. "But not really my type."

"Mmm-hmm." Leeteuk nodded. "What is your type?"

She laughed. "Well, guys that stare at too much porn are kind cutting my expectancies."

Leeteuk blushed and laughed. "Ha. I wasn't asking if _I _was your type."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, glancing over his shoulders where her band mates were sitting out of earshot. "Guys with innocent smiles, good intentions, romantic mindsets, cute laughs and a nice voice."

She shook her head. "There, I said it. Now, hopefully I'll never have to say it again."

Leeteuk laughed. "Too bad Kibum's not here. He'd be _perfect _for you."

Solbi laughed. "I'm not looking for love now-a-days. I have to work."

"Ah well, you never know." He shrugged.

"Ugh, hurry and get out there before Miyun decides to inspect the other dorms." She said before opening the door and pushing him out.

Miyun pushed past Solbi, sticking her tongue out at Sungmin. He batted his eyelashes at her and blew her a kiss. When she blushed, he waved cutely and followed his leader to their dorm.

Solbi glanced over her shoulder at Miyun and rolled her eyes.

"So predictable."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm _bored._" Kangin whined.

Shindong was munching, sitting on the floor beside the couch. Kyuhyun was holding Ryeowook as he slept, both of them also sitting on the couch. Heechul was getting his beauty sleep and Leeteuk was reading.

It was basically silent in their dorm.

"Me, too." Shindong agreed.

"Hyung." Kangin pulled on Leeteuk's jeans, making the older glance down at him over the edge of his book.

"Yeah?" Leeteuk asked.

"We're bored." Kangin said.

"Sorry." He went back to his reading.

"Hyung!" Kangin tugged on his pants again.

"Ugh! Go bother the other guys." Leeteuk suggested. "I'm sure Yesung has something for you guys to do."

"No!" Kangin shook his head. "Yesung is _scary_, hyung."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Leeteuk rolled his eyes. "The girls have a TV, go bother them."

"_What?_" Shindong asked. "They have a TV?"

"Yep." Leeteuk nodded. "Cable and all. Go have at it."

"Ah!" Shindong got up, neglecting his empty bowl and grabbed Kangin by the back of his sweatshirt, dragging him across the wood floor. "Come on, Kangin-shhi!"

Kangin was trying to get Shindong off of him when he dragged Kangin to the door of Princess.

Shindong knocked eagerly.

Nara opened the door and smiled at them.

"Ah, look, just in time!" Nara beamed. "Come on in, boys."

Shindong let Kangin go and raced inside. Kangin hastily got to his feet, grinned at Nara and then walked in.

"Look, hyung!" Shindong pointed to where the girls were putting bowls of food on the low table. "Food!"

"You're always hungry." Kangin laughed.

He was surprised to see Sungmin, Hankyung and Siwon there, too.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see Miyun." Sungmin said.

"I was bored." Hankyung admitted.

"I followed Hankyung-hyung." Siwon said.

"Ah." Kangin nodded.

"Why are you here?" Sungmin asked.

"Well, I was here to tell the girls that if any of you guys invaded their room to tell Teukie-hyung and he'd report them to the manager-" Kangin started.

"Shut up." Sungmin hit his arm playfully. "We know you're lying."

"We were just bored." Shindong said when Kangin opened his mouth to retort.

"Shindong!" Kangin threw his hands up. "You just ruined everything!"

"Sorry hyung." Shindong shrugged. "I do stupid things when I see food."

"Are you hungry Shindong?" Solbi patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

He nodded.

"Go ahead and eat." She motioned to the table.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Shindong quickly sat down.

"You guys sit down, too." Solbi said.

"I don't want to intrude." Hankyung said.

"Please, sit down." Yuri smiled over his shoulder at him as she pushed him towards the table.

"I'm not hungry, really." He said, and at that moment his stomach growled and gave him away.

"Uh huh." She laughed. "Eat, oppa. Solbi's an amazing cook."

"Ahh…" He gave in. "Alright."

**_Comments: _**

**_It's not very long, but I hope it'll do for now. :) I'll be working on the next chapter!!! :) _**


End file.
